The Boy at the Birthday Party
by WritingMind
Summary: What will happen when Parker makes a very different wish at his birthday party? Partial BB. Will change later to an intense drama at the lab and not for BB reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fan-fic, Bones or otherwise so hopefully this doesn't go too horribly. Please R&R.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. If I did this would be an episode rather than a fan-fic ;)**_

"Are you really sure you want our help with the party?" Zack asked as he hung a "H-A-P-P-Y B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y-!" sign from one end of the wall to the other.

"Yeah, don't you think he should meet us before he finds some random people at his party?" Angela asked in the same tone of voice Zack had used. Nervous.

"He knows you guys," Booth replied in an incredibly over confident voice.

Angela iced the cake as Hodgins and Booth worked on the incredible display of food Booth had cooked up for the party. Hodgins was eating more then helping.

"Booth, since when do you cook?" asked Angela, thoroughly impressed.

"When my dad was away at war when I was a kid, my mom needed a lot of help. Me, being the oldest son was forced to take kitchen duty," he said with a grin that would make any woman's heart flutter.

"Where's Dr. Brennan?" Zack asked.

"I thought Brennan was going to help with set up," Angela stated, looking to Booth with questioning eyes.

"You guys know Bones…" he said trailing off. When they didn't respond he went on. "She's got a one track mind. She wanted to get some work done and I said we could manage without her. She'll be here for the party though if I have to pay a police officer to bring her here in handcuffs," he said with a light laugh. It was obvious it was a joke and Angela and Hodgins laughed too, but Zack, with his limited social skills, did not catch that and had to convince himself silently that Booth would never actually do that.

Brennan was working on tow things as she sat typing feverishly at her desk rather then doing the work she should have been. One document, the beginnings of a new book, was entitled "Bone Dust; Blood Lust." The other had only a two-word title. "For Parker." 'For Parker' was currently pulled up. It was a couple pages long and told the story of a soldier who missed his dad. It was the first thing she had written that wasn't brain-powered, but instead heart-powered. It was perfect for a five-year-old boy. She had no idea how similar it was to one of Booth's experiences as a sniper.

The Booth family was flowing into the home in packs. Angela and Hodgins greeted them as Seely introduced his family members, while Zack hung back to observe rather then meet-and-greet. It was a long, futile process, as by the end, they could remember no more then a few names, those including their own, Booth's, and Zack's. Angela's mind wandered to how Booth had described herself, Hodgins, Zack, and Brennan to his family. Especially Brennan. Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a ring at the door. She, being the closest, was forced to answer it. Her fears that it might finally be Parker and that she shouldn't be the one to open the door faded as she saw it was Dr. Temperance Brennan, simply there to join the party. "Hey Bren!" she said puling her into a hug.

Booth's grin got immensely larger when she entered the doorway. He let his left arm drift over her shoulder as he led her into the kitchen. Her turned so he was facing her. She handed him the present she had brought for Parker. It was a couple sheets think with a small bow tied to hold the pages together. He set to the side and his hands on her shoulders so she couldn't turn away. "Listen, Temperance," he said in his low voice, adding calm to the other emotions he had fixed in his voice. His dark eyes were transfixed on her light ones. "These are real people. Please don't lose them in techno-speak and please, try not to argue with them. I speak very highly of you. Don't make me regret it." The intensity of his eyes magnified as he put on his most powerful 'charm' smile. It was slightly joking but she knew he was also somewhat serious about it.

With a concealed smile she nodded.

He smiled wider and led her into the living room where they met about 30 pairs of eyes. Everyone waited in anticipation for Parker but they had turned to them so they could be introduced to the new comer. Angela and Hodgins had taken a seat together on the bench of his grand piano while Zack stood alone in the corner. "Everyone, this is Dr. Brennan," he said loudly, introducing her. She smiled out at them. "Go take a seat in the chair next to Angela and Hodgins," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath batting at the side of her neck. He ushered her slightly but she glared at him, not wanting the help. She sat in the chair next to Angela and Hodgins.

Ten minutes later or so, after Brennan had been introduced to everybody, the doorbell rang. And everyone held their breath as Booth answered the door. The familiar "Daaaadddyyyyy!" that Parker expelled when greeting his father was heard as Parker ran into Booth's open arms. "Happy Birthday, buddy!" he said with a proud smile. Parker, once released from the hug turned toward the group. He waved to everyone with a goofy, little kid smile and in turn gave each of his extended family members a hug. When he reached Angela and Hodgins he smiled and said, "Hi Aunt Angela and Uncle Jack." Then he stood in front of Brennan. He had grown accustomed to seeing her in the past months, usually when he came to be with his dad. They had become friends and Parker greeted her with a hug. She hugged him back with a small smile. "Hi, Dr. Bones," he whispered in her ear. She wasn't used to little kids but this hug felt right so she went along with it. She wasn't going to be the one to ruin the little boy's birthday.

The party was going well and they were just about to light the candles on the large, elaborate cake that Booth had cooked up. The flames danced once lit and you could see the happiness reflecting in Parker's eyes. He inhaled largely as everyone swooped in to watch, Booth holding a video camera. Then he blew as hard as ever and in one breath all the flames were extinguished. He smiled and Hodgins and Angela swooped in to start distributing the cake. Booth turned the camera directly at Parker and said in a loud voice, "What did you wish for?" Most little kids would have said, if I told you the wish won't come true, but Parker didn't care, he decided to tell the wish anyway.

"I wished you would marry Dr. Bones," he said with a wide grin. Dead silence enveloped the group.

**_Please R&R!! This being my first one I'm looking for as much constructive criticism as possible. I do enjoy a cookie now and then but I really want to know if I need to improve characterization or anything like that. Oh, and this isn't only going to be a BB, later it will turn into a very serious drama at the lab so stay tuned._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**As asked for, here is the next chapter. This one will end with suspense and really get the story moving toward the other part of the plot. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, if I did, this would be an episode, not a fan fic ;)**_

The silence was only broken when Angela began offering cake, attempting to change the subject. Her thoughts were elsewhere. _A five year old realizes it, and they **still** can't!_

The Booth family willingly took the cake, helping to take their minds away from the little boy's wish. Brennan and Booth could only stare at each other. Each had their eyes locked on the other person, looking for signs of emotion, reaction. Both wore blank faces. When Parker began pulling on Booth's arm Booth had to tear his mind and eyes away from her face to look at his son. "Did I make a bad wish?" Parker asked innocently. Booth shook his head but pulled Parker away into the kitchen.

"Who told you that Dr. Bones and I would get married?" Booth asked gently. He gave his son a small smile, trying to calm both their nerves.

"No one," Parker said with big eyes. Their eyes mirrored each other's.

"I know you like Dr. Bones, Parker. But don't say anything like that again okay?" he asked. It wasn't an entirely stern voice but it was stern enough to make Parker nod along in agreement. Booth pulled Parker into a hug and took him back out to the party. Parker went back to eating cake while Booth looked skeptically at Angela. She seemed like the most obvious person to have planted those seeds in his son's head. "It wasn't me," was all Angela would say before returning to the somewhat uninteresting conversation she was having with Booth's father about his war days. Bones was sitting in the corner talking with his mother. He was afraid what they could be talking about. Zack wouldn't have been the one to tell Parker that, he knew that much. Hodgins didn't seem to knowing of his feelings for Brennan but it was a possibility. He sighed and simply tried to forget it like the rest of his family obviously had.

Later, after cake, Parker had opened his presents, especially thankful for the story Temperance had given him. She had walked up to her before she left and said, "Thanks, Dr. Bones," in that little kid voice he had. She had smiled at his sweet voice, not used to the innocence of small children, and told him he was welcome before giving his a small hug good-bye the way she had when he had arrived at the party. It just felt right.

Two weeks later Brennan had forgotten all about the odd wish. They had been swamped with a new case that somebody definitely didn't want them to figure out. In the past few days two of their cars had been blown up, one had received a threatening note, Brennan had come home to her entire bed being torn to sheds with a knife, and Parker had almost been poisoned. It only motivated them more. Brennan was freaked out by the fact that somebody could get into her apartment and had been staying with Angela. Booth had made sure Rebecca kept careful watch on Parker.

"Where were the remains found, again?" Dr. Brennan asked entering the platform after swiping her identification card that allowed her access to the platform. Booth handed her the file answering, "Buried in the outfield of a baseball field at a local park. Found by a burmese mountain dog, probably looking for a bone to chew on."

"What does the owner do for a living?" she asked, not looking up from the file but staring at the photos from the original crime scene, seeing something nobody normal would.

"Umm…The owner, I don't know. The boy walking the dog was just a boy from the bad side of down looking to make a couple bucks walking his neighbor's dog," Booth answered. "It didn't really seem relevant."

"We're looking at a male, probably between 35-45 years old, height approximately 6'1, African American decent, buried two to three months ago. We'll have a more exact time frame when Hodgins gets back to us," she said as she turned away from the pictures and back to the bones. "Zack is looking for anomalies in the bones. Cam's getting toxicology records for us. It shouldn't be more then two hours before we have those results. I told Angela to wait to work on the picture until after I finished working on the bones. She'll be starting in a few minutes." She was examining the vertebrae when Angela hopped up onto the platform with a smile on her face. She had her drawing pad in hand and a pencil snugly set in the spiral coils at the top of it.

"Hey, Booth," Angela said with a grin towards him.

"Hey, Angela," Booth answered returning the smile. "So, we're looking for a guy, between 35-45 years old, 6'1, African American, who disappeared within the last two to three months," Booth said as he turned to walk out to Missing Persons. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Once he had left Angela turned to Brennan.

"So how are things with you and Booth?" she asked hinting a smile.

"We're partners," she said the same way she always did when Angela tried to push them together.

"Partners with benefits," Angela said with a grin as she turned toward the skull to begin her portrait.

"No. Just partners. Booth and I know that being anything more then that would make things too complicated."

"Whatever you say, Bren," Angela said before returning to her drawing.

Two hours later Booth had returned with the missing person's file. He had checked with Angela's drawing first but it only reassured him that this was the correct person. "Jackson Clister," he announced walking in huge strides onto the platform. "He's a doctor who usually performs abortions. Gives a good motive. Girl gets pregnant and runs to the doctor to perform her abortion, Daddy finds out and gets angry but instead of taking it out on the girl goes after the doc and kills him. The guy could have also killed both of them, so the girl's body might still be out there."

"That's only a story, Booth," Bones reminded him. She went back to looking over the femur under the microscope.

Suddenly yellow lights started flashing through the lab and the sliding doors automatically sealed themselves as the biological confinement system burst into action. Zack, Angela, and Hodgins came running out from each of their offices to see what was going on. "Zack, were you drilling into any bones?" Brennan asked looking at him.

"No, Dr. Brennan, none, I was simply studying the x-rays," he said.

She looked to Hodgins. "Were you working with any funguses found in the bone?" she asked.

"No. I was just eating lunch."

"What does that mean?" Angela asked looking to Brennan and Booth.

"That means," Booth said, "that somebody is trying to poison us. And that we're not the only ones sealed up in here."

**_Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I'm working on the third one now, it'll be up tomorrow. Please review. I thought this would be a good twist. Maybe keep you guys in suspense. Thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm going to attempt to update this everyday. I'm not sure how long it will be. I'll try to bring in Parker in later chapters, for those of you who have requested it. I really had to do some digging for this chapter. Here ya go…_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, if I did this would be an episode ;)**_

"West African Trypanosomiasis," said the man over the wide screen in Dr. Brennan's office. The man wasn't dressed like Santa Clause this time but he might as well have been. They could have all used a smile. None of them had one.

"So someone tried to poison us with sleeping sickness?" Tempe asked, bewildered.

"West African trypanosomiasis is caused by Trypanosoma brucei gambiense, a parasite only found in African that can only transferred by the tsetse fly," Zack said with a confused look on his face.

"Actually the government keeps stocks of the virus they've extracted from the flies to use in case of a nuclear war," Hodgins said. It was a conspiracy. But a good one.

"It makes sense," Booth continued, "Guy knows we're getting close. None of his other attempts to stop us have worked so he goes in for the direct kill. He doesn't know that the lab has the air testers in the vents so he gets stuck in here too. I wouldn't be surprised if he's armed. We'll need to watch are backs. He could be anywhere, watching us right now even and we might not know it."

"So what are the symptoms of sleeping sickness?" Ange asked grimly.

"First stage symptoms include fever, rash, swelling around the eyes and hands, severe headaches, extreme tiredness, and aching muscles and joints. Some people develop swollen lymph glands on the back of the neck. Weight loss occurs as the illness worsens. Infection of the central nervous system causes personality changes, irritability, loss of concentration, confusion, slurred speech, seizures, and difficulty in walking and talking. If it goes untreated in the first stage, the second stage can cause irreparable neurological damage. If the second stage is untreated it is fatal," Temperance said flatly. She didn't want to show fear. Booth could still see it in her eyes.

"How quickly does it go through the stages?" Booth asked.

"Most first stage symptoms begin to occur within 1 to 4 weeks but it can take up to a few months. Death occurs several months to years after infection date," Brennan said not turning to look at him. The screen where the face had been was now just the Jeffersonian sign scrolling across. If they wanted to reach him all they had to do was call.

"Treatment?" Booth asked hopefully. He wasn't hopeful but, he being one of the few normal people there, had to try and keep their spirits up.

"The treatment is based on the symptoms shown so they can't perform treatment until we start to show symptoms…"

"Which could take up to a few weeks," Booth finished. "Wonderful." They were stuck in the Jeffersonian with a murderer stuck with them. And they wouldn't be allowed out until they showed or didn't show signs of the disease which would happen for at least a week.

"What now?" Angela asked looking to Booth but holding Hodgins's hand while Hodgins rubbed her knee.

"We wait. We stick together. We don't let anyone out of our sight and we only go places in pairs. We watch out for a killer," he said.

Angela wasn't listening anymore. She was staring out the large glass windows that made up one wall in Dr. Brennan's office. She lifted one shaking hand to point at it. On the other side "WATCH OUT!" was written in dripping dark red letters. Blood.

_**I know this one was kind of short, I promise a bit longer one next time. It was a long day and I'm a little stressed out so I did what I could. ;) Please R&R**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_This one's kind of short too and since I know I promised a longer one I might put up another chapter tonight. :) Enjoy!_**

"How could none of us have noticed someone writing that on the wall?" Angela asked through tears. Hodgins was holding her as they continued to sit huddled in Brennan's office, attempting to console her with only bad results.

"Professionals who know what they're doing can be as silent as a lamb," Booth said as he stared out the glass wall and hammered his fist against it over and over. There was a throbbing pain but he ignored it. He hated the feeling he got when someone got to close to his squints and him and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Who could possibly have access to the poisons?" Zach asked as he looked at the extensive line of books on Dr. Brennan's shelf as he skimmed he reached the end of the bookshelf and turned to examine the mummy surrounded by glass that stood next to it.

"Only the president and several select congressmen have access to the nuclear storages. Other then that, some one who recently came over from Africa and got close enough to catch a tsetse fly without getting infected themselves," Hodgins replied.

"So which would you rather have get you, the fly or the killer?" Booth asked, it was light-hearted and a simple joke but everyone, including him, saw the dark side to his words.

"The fly, there's a treatment for sleeping sickness. There isn't for death," Brennan said, finally speaking after twenty minutes of silence. She had been pondering the fact that they might die.

"Where was Cam when the alarms went off? It doesn't seem fair that she's not stuck in here too," Hodgins said with a grin. It made the edges of Angela's lower lip turn upwards but only slightly.

"No idea," Booth answered not turning away from the glass. He was having a huge war within himself trying to decide whether he should tell Bones he loved her or not. It caused his hand to come down harder and faster on the glass. With one final blow that made the entire glass wall rattle he chose to wait.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Matt Webber didn't give a crap about the damn doctor he had killed and then buried in the baseball field. That was just so he could get the squints at the Jeffersonian involved. It was the perfect way to get back at them. 'Angela will be the first to disappear. It should cause Jack to go just about insane with conspiracy theories. He'll be next. After that Zack will be rather easy to get. Booth will be forced to tell Temperance just how he feels before she disappears too and he's left alone to go insane. Once he's partially insane I'll take him too. I'll force him to watch as his friends die. Then Parker will watch his father die. Parker will be left to replay that image over and over again in his head for the rest of his life. And with the squints gone, no one smart enough to figure me out will be left. That mandatory trip to Africa with the peace core worked out better than I thought,' he said to himself, an eerie smile gracing his grotesquely skinny lips.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

If Booth's battery hadn't died and the lines into the Jeffersonian hadn't been cut off he might have received the call from Rebecca telling him that Parker had been abducted. He didn't.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Parker had tears streaming down his raw skin as he sat in the small, dank room that his captor had placed him in. His arms were bound and he kept trying to call out but the gag made it hard to breath and he soon lay down to cry himself to sleep. Matt watched him through the small, one-way window in the door that led to the room where he had but the little boy who he saw as a little brat. The kid was anything but.

_**Poor Parker:( I hope somebody comes to help him soon! I guess we'll have to wait and see…please R&R**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! You all rock! Here's your next chapter :)**_

It was time. 'Angela first. Don't get carried away. You have to stick to the plan. If you get Booth first it won't work. You have to be patient,' Webber coaxed himself as he sat watching them. 'She'll have to go soon.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They sat playing Texas Hold'Em in Brennan's office, using post-it notes as poker chips. Angela was easily winning. They had worked on the case for a while and discovered that Clister preparing to go on vacation but there was no evidence of how he was killed. No poison, no trauma to the skull, no gunshot wounds. They were working off of nothing. They had all needed to let the thoughts process and some Texas Hold'Em had seemed perfect. Hodgins always kept a deck of cards in his small office.

"I'm gonna take a break," Angela said as she placed her cards in the discard pile. "I'm gonna go freshen up," she said with a shaky smile. She said it in a joking way but in reality she just wanted to be away from the tension the room had held since they had been infected with sleeping sickness.

"Take Bones with you," Booth replied, not looking up from his cards. He hadn't gambled in years. Luckily it was just with paper or he might have been hooked again.

"What? Why?" Brennan asked looking away from her computer screen. She was working on her book again.

"Because none of us can stay alone," he said, "it leaves us vulnerable."

"Fine," she said pushing away from her desk on her wheel-y chair. "Come on, Ange."

They walked out of the room and Angela immediately started in on Brennan. "So has Booth said anything yet?" she asked.

"About what?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Oh, come on, Brennan!" she begged.

"He hasn't said anything and he won't because we're nothing more then partners," she said passively.

"Fine," Angela said as they reached the bathroom. The bathrooms at the Jeffersonian were the type that were a room, no stalls, like a normal, at-home bathroom. A sink, one toilet, towels on a rack to wipe your hands on, a mirror. That was it. Angela went in and locked to door behind her. Temperance waited outside. There was a flush. Rushing water. And a scream. Brennan whipped around and started banging on the door. Booth, Hodgins, and Zach came running. Booth told Brennan to stand back He kicked the door and it swung open. It was empty. 'I TOLD YOU TO STOP,' was written in blood across the single mirror.

_**Is it Angela's blood? Or maybe Parker's? Or somebody who hasn't come into play yet? Who knows… Please R&R :) I'll update with another chapter later today!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is a short poem I wrote that is applied to the next chapter which should be done pretty soon.**_

**Jealousy**

_Jealousy._

_It's a demon no man can fight off; an infection that no immune system can arm itself for._

_It spreads, unknowingly infecting those around it until none are left standing._

_A bomb planted inside us ready to blow at any second should some other person trigger it._

_It can bring the strongest empire to its knees._

_The strongest ruler, once infected with it, shall bring mutiny upon themselves and drive themselves insane with paranoia._

_No one withstands it._

_Everyone catches it._

_**Let me know what you think. I should have the next chapter up soon. Make sure you read this poem because it plays a big part in the next chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_This entire chapter is going to be a flashback. Make sure you read the previous chapter before you begin reading this one._**

_-------Flashback-------_

_Jackie Tarpes sat with two little boys in the park. One was around two or three, the other was about five. The two-year-old had sandy-blonde hair, the most beautiful blue eyes, and the most charming smile that matched his father's. The five-year-old had dark, rusty-red hair, brown eyes, and a somewhat cute smile. Jackie was leaning over the two-year-old making funny faces and causing that little smile that she loved. The five-year-old was sitting there licking up an ice cream on the other side of her. "Can we go play on the playground, Jackie!?" asked Jacob, the older boy._

"_Of course, Jake," she said with a smile as she picked up the baby and walked with Jacob to the playground just across the street. "Now be careful," she warned wiping off his mouth with a previously white but now chocolate-y napkin._

"_I will, Jackie, don't worry!" he said in an innocent, little-kid voice. He ran up the stairs and onto the playground to begin his fun. He went down the slide several times before going across the monkey bars twice. The other little one sat on the bench with Jackie, his nanny. She had accidentally double booked herself as a nanny for today. Both father's had needed a nanny. She had been signed out to watch Jacob first but she just loved her other little one's smile and his father's smile that she couldn't refuse. She had asked both parents. Neither cared. They thought the boys might get a long and have someone to play with. They hadn't been getting a long very well. Jacob kept seeing the other boy as a threat who was taking Jackie's attention away from him. The two-year-old was too young to notice the way Jake eyed him, watched his every move. The way Jacob flinched whenever the boy smiled and got even more of Jackie's attention. Jackie had been his nanny first and then this new comer had come in and taken all the love she had ever given him away. He had tried to gain her attention all day but thus far none of his plans had prevailed._

_Jealousy._

_The little boy standing on the jungle gym had been no match for the deadly poison that had infected him this morning when he had first seen **his** nanny walk up to his house with the little boy in her arms. Another plan formed in his head as he realized he had left the stuffed teddy bear he had brought with him on the bench across the street. She didn't care about him. He would go get it by himself! If she cared she would stop him and take him back to get the teddy; if she didn't he would go by himself. He was a big boy, in his mind, and could do anything. Jackie was busy watching the blonde boy giggle as Jacob took his first few steps he had a smile on his face and a glint in his eye. The sunlight played along his face showing the small dimples that allowed his smile to be cute in a way. The sun against his hair was like fire. He was on the sidewalk before Jackie even looked up from the other boy. He was now taking his beginning steps onto the street. It was empty enough except for a slow-moving ice cream truck about 30 meters away from him, heading his direction. He looked both ways like he'd been taught by both Jackie and his daddy and finally skipped his way across the street._

_Jackie looked up and around. 'Jacob,' she thought as she scanned the playground. She had been so caught up in the other little boy she hadn't thought to remind him not to leave the playground. As she looked around frantically, beginning to panic, she noticed fire-y red hair across the street. 'Jacob,' she sighed in her head. She stood up with the other boy in her arms and began to walk toward the street. As she reached the sidewalk at a steady pace the little boy was already starting his way back across the street. He forgot to look both ways. The ice cream truck had picked up speed now and was only a few feet from him. "Jacob!" she yelled just as he turned to see the ice cream truck honking at him. It had seen him too late and couldn't stop in time. He died two weeks later in a hospital bed with his father sitting next to him holding his hand. They were the only family the two had. Now Jacob was gone. And his father was alone._

_-------Flashback-------_

_**There ya go. Can you guess who the other little boy is? I bet you can. Please R&R.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here's the next installment. Short but it gives a lot of information if you read closely enough. Please R&R**_

The child's eyes had changed since then. It may have been natural changing. Most children are born with blue eyes and they later change, although, this was a little late for this type of change. It might have been from what he saw that day; the horrors turning his eyes dark brown. He might have just become more like his father in more then one way; he had now seen a great tragedy in action and received the dark eyes that went a long with it. There was no real way of telling why the boy's eyes had changed over time. But they had.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'The bitch should have saved Jacob! She should have been watching him rather then playing with the little brat! And now the brat will pay, the little son-of-a-bitch will pay!' Webber thought over and over again as with one final thought about it he punched the wall leaving a small indentation. This was no time to be irrational. He had to think clearly if he wanted his plan to work. 'Deep breaths, Webber, deep breaths,' he thought. It had taken him months to make this work. Months of digging under the Jeffersonian. Months of making secret passages and room underneath that led to the rooms in which he planned to abduct every person. It had been difficult but with his past in construction he had made it work, taking full advantage of the building's architectural style. He was going to do this if he died in the process. He was going to get back at the little jerk that had killed his son. Make him suffer. He watched the little brat through the one way window from the underground hallway. He was crying like a baby. Good. If he didn't suffer all of this would be a waste. He wasn't going to fail.

_**For those of you who have figured out who the boy in the story is I would like you to know that I would NEVER use these words for him, these are simply the character's thoughts ;) Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon. Please R&R**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**This chapter is dedicated to House's Sidekick! Thanks for the message :) I hope you feel better soon! Enjoy guys!**_

Everyone was on edge. Angela had disappeared. Or been abducted.

"So was all of this just to get to Angela or is one of us next?" Booth said, aloud but more to himself then anyone else. He couldn't imagine that this was all just to get Angela. It had to be to get all of them. But who would want them. 'What would they receive? We weren't anywhere near the answer to who did this. Why would they come after us?' he thought. 'What if we just stop working like they ask until we get out of here?' He let his mind wander.

"One of us is next," Hodgins answered.

"But who?" asked Zach, the nervousness obvious in his voice. He did not attempt to hide it.

"Whoever the gerbil is that he knows the best after Angela," Booth answered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'Taping the scream of Ms. Montenegro was smart,' Webber complimented himself. 'It will make it all too easy to get Hodgins.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Everyone heard it but Hodgins was the fastest to react. The scream. He jumped up and bolted toward the noise that he knew had to come from Angela. He wanted to be there. To help her. To comfort her. To stop her scream. He had to get to her! Down the hallway. Around the corner. Toward the sound. Suddenly there was a loud noise behind him and everything went black. Webber dragged his body into the secret hallway and left a message in blood as usual. It was a single word but when seen it made the blood of the three remaining curdle. Booth punched the wall, making a large, noticeable hole. Brennan put her hand on his shoulder to calm him. He knew that if he wanted to tell her his feelings he would have to do it soon. Zach just kept staring at the message. 'Parker.'

_**I know the chapters have been short but I think I've gotten a lot into them. Anyway, if you want them to be longer put that in your review. I might put more then just one part of the plot into a chapter next time. Just let me know what you think about the length. Thanks for all the reviews, guys! You all rock so much! I'm still deciding where to go from here but the next chapter will probably be something for Angela and Hodgins. Maybe even some BB. Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this. :)**_

Hodgins awoke with a gag in his mouth. His hands were bound behind his back and his legs tied at the feet. He could feel blood seeping from a cut on his forehead and his wrists were inflamed. It killed.

Finally he took a look around him. He was in a 5x8 room. The walls were concrete a long with the floor. 'Booth would probably call the concrete cement,' he thought to himself with an inward grin. No outward emotion was shown on his face except pain. There was only one door. It had a small window that he assumed was one way. The guy seemed smart enough to not let his captured see their captor's face.

There was a fungus growing in a crack in the opposite wall where, no doubt, moisture had been left. 'Probably rainwater,' he thought. The floor had several cracks but showed no sign of fungus.

He wasn't naive enough to think there was a chance the door was unlocked. The door was a gross, green color that made the color of cat-vomit look good.

There was one light bulb but it was turned off. The only light seeped in through the cracks under and above the door and through the tiny window, which, although he could not see through, light could make its way in through.

He heard a slight whimper and froze. It had not come from him. He turned towards the corner he had yet to inspect. A woman lay there, bound and gagged the same way as him, but no doubt in much more pain. She had long black, beautiful hair that was now falling into her eyes. Her face was tearstained and dirty. Her eyes were dark and afraid. She wore a tight shirt and a skirt. She was beautiful. And even in the dark Hodgins could tell it was Angela.

He pushed himself along the floor using only his legs until he was right up next to her. He maneuvered so that he was kneeling, facing away from her. He gently pulled the gag out of her mouth. He then turned to face her. She pulled his gag out in the same way. He looked at her with the most loving, caring eyes that she could see even in the darkness. The passion was amazing and confined to this single room. It was almost over powering.

"It's gonna be okay, babe," he said comfortingly as he let her lean her head on his shoulder and cry. She sobbed for a length of time they couldn't estimate. Hodgins just let her cry it all out. He kissed her forehead as she continued to cry. "I'm right here, everything's alright," he whispered again and again in her ear.

She finally lifted her head back to look at his face. His eyes were wet but he wasn't crying. His curly hair was gravel-coated and his face was raw. His eyes showed passion though. Pure love. True love. Something you couldn't hide. He scooted closer to her and whispered, his throat hoarse and his voice rough, "Angela Montenegro, I truly love you."

Her eyes lit up. They reflected the emotions shown in Jack's. "I love you too, Jack Hodgins," she said with tears in her eyes.

He leaned in close to her and pressed his smooth lips against hers. Their tongues intertwined and the passion in the room exploded in that one kiss. Their eyes never left each other. Neither did their lips. It felt like an eternity before the kiss ended.

As they left each other's lips Angela set her head against Jack's neck and lay there. She began to fall into a dreamless sleep. Jack stayed up; alert should anyone come to try to hurt either of them. He wouldn't let anyone near Angela. If she was going to be killed he was going down with her.

_**This chapter took me forever to write. Well, at least longer then the others. Hopefully it turned out okay. Let me know what you think with a review! PLEASE, please R&R.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here's the next chapter! This should be a good one for you guys :)**_

Jackie Tarpes sat bleeding to death in one of the many rooms of Webber's underground tunnels. Her arm was cut just below her elbow and had a small cloth wrapped around it. He needed her alive long enough to write two more messages with her blood. She was whimpering as the pool of blood continued to form around her. It would be only hours before she was dead. And by then this would all be over.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A sliver of light leaked into Jack and Angela's room. Jack's eyes flew as open as wide as they could go. He searched the light for some shadow, some silhouette, something that indicated someone was there to help. But he didn't find it. After moments that felt like hours, the sliver got slightly larger. Angela stirred slightly next to him. "It's okay, babe, go back to sleep," Hodgins whispered in her ear. She nodded slightly, barely aware of the light and fell back into the darkness of sleep. Hodgins waited for something to happen; the door to close, the killer to come in. Anything to happen.

Slowly the door opened halfway. The light partially blinded him but he could still make out two figures. One was small, no taller then 4 ½ feet. The other was a full grown figure, most likely male. He could see that the littler one was bound as well, but his legs weren't bound. The adult looking figure pushed the younger one forward and kicked him in the back onto the ground in the room and slammed the door. The light was gone. Jack stood up, leaning Angela's head against the wall and hopping to where he had a general feeling that the light bulb was. There was a string dangling down. He pulled down the little cord and the light flashed on. It was somewhat flashy, never staying on or off for more then three seconds. It was weak and old.

In the light he could make out the dark eyes and sandy hair of Parker Booth. Angela was wide awake now. Parker had tears streaming down his face and his body was covered in bruises. "Parker!" Angela gasped.

"An-Angela?" Parker stuttered through tears looking up at the two of them. "J-Jack?" His eyes were wide.

"It's okay, Parker," she whispered. "Come here, honey," she said with care. Whimpering, Parker crawled over to Angela. Jack and Angela had untied each other's hands. She gathered him in her lap and arms and pulled him close. "It'll be okay," she whispered over and over like Jack had for her. She rocked him back and forth in her arms as he sobbed, soaking her shirt in salty tears. Finally she rocked him into a light sleep. Jack scooted back up next to her and she laid her head against his shoulder.

"You'll make a great mother," he whispered into her ear, his warm breath sending goose bumps to form on her neck. She glanced at him, shifting her head. Her eyes were bright. "Thanks," she whispered and then fell asleep with Parker in her arms.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Bones, we need to talk," Booth said. He glanced at Zach, who was shaking nervously. "Alone.

"Booth, we can't just leave Zach alone, the killer would probably seize the opportunity to take him," Brennan said reasonably, rational as always.

"I'll put on my headphones," Zach said turning his Ipod on and putting the music on full blast, practically deafening himself. He then moved to the corner, as far from them as he could.

"Listen, Bones, I know what Angela's been saying to you, trying to get us together and everything," he began slowly.

She sat listening in anticipation seeing what was so important Booth would risk Zach's life to say.

"She thinks we're perfect for each other. She sees the tension and takes it in a different way then you," he said.

"But not differently then you?" she asked.

"Just let me get this out, Bones," he said, exasperated.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"Bones, you're the best partner I've ever had and the only partner I ever want to have," he said brushing some hair away from her forehead. "For anything," he finished. "Bones, I don't expect an immediate answer. Heck, I don't know if you'll ever return what I feel for you. But just let me tell you how I feel." He took a pause to breathe air into his lungs. He sighed it out.

"Bones, I never thought I would meet someone after Rebecca. I hoped I wouldn't some of the time. Hoped I wouldn't have to be hurt again. You changed my thoughts on that subject. Angela is right, Bones," he said looking into her eyes. He wasn't sure what she was feeling.

"Bones, every time I'm with you my heart beats faster and my mind races. I haven't felt like that in the longest time. You don't have any idea what you do to me." He could finally see something in her eyes. Fear. Not fear of the killer, nor fear of the fact that there were only three of them left. "Bones, I know you've lost lots of people in your life. Your parents, then you got your dad back and lost him again, your brother. But I'm not going to leave you. Bones, I love you," he finally said. There was love and fear in his eyes. He was afraid she wouldn't return the love. He knew she had kept refusing to go with Angela's plans. He waited silently for a reply, looking at his hands.

She snapped back into motion, pretending she hadn't heard any of it. There were tears in her eyes as she said, "We need to figure out who's after us and why they killed that guy." 'Bones. Always work oriented. I knew I would have to work for an answer,' Booth thought looking at her hard.

"Temperance," he said, his voice gentle, soft, "Please, tell me if I should move on or wait for you."

"Booth, this isn't the time to tell me this," she said, tears rolling down her face.

"I wanted you to know in case we… don't make it out of this," he sighed, dreading the thought of them dying here.

"Wait for me," she said quietly.

_**There! That chapter took me a while too :P I hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it. Brennan just automatically excepting the fact that Booth loved her and she loved him just didn't seem right for her. And I decided to give Parker some comfort. PLEASE R&R:) Thanks Guys!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**This is just a short chapter I typed up from the lobby of the hotel I'm staying at. Here ya go. Thanks everybody for the reviews! You guys are great and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**_

"Aww… Isn't that sweet?" Webber said sarcastically. as he watched Brennan and Booth. "It's too bad your boy won't know you any longer then I knew my boy."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Zach glanced out into the hallway while Brennan and Booth continued to talk. He saw something. It was only a flash of what looked like a man. Booth was busy or he would have told him. He knew he couldn't take him on his own, but it seemed like he should be able to. He glanced over at Brennan and Booth one last time, knowing that if this worked Angela, Hodgins, and Parker would all be fine. Also knowing that if it didn't he would probably never see them again. He finally stood while they were still talking and took a few steps towards the door. He wanted so badly to be a hero he didn't consider rationality. It was unlike Zach. But everybody had something to hide. Zach's was a big secret. He wouldn't ever tell anybody this secret. He wouldn't ever have the chance.

Sorry that it's so short. I'm typing this from a hotel and we're leaving soon so I don't have much time on my hands ;) Anyway, I hope you guys liked it despite its length. The next one will be MUCH longer, I promise. As always, PLEASE read and review:)


	13. Chapter 13

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to bb-4ever and katiebeth who have reviewed almost every chapter for me. Much love, guys :) Thanks to all the other reviewers too. You guys are all so wonderful! Anyway, here's your next chapter.**_

"Zach!"

Zach turned back towards them at the sound of Booth's voice. He winced slightly at the lost chance of being a hero. "Sorry, I thought… thought I saw something," he said slowly.

"Either way, it's stupid to leave when you know a killer is here with us. What did you see?" he asked walking over to the door to glance out. Zach looked out with him.

"It looked like a man, Caucasian, probably about 6'1. I assumed it was the killer…and…," he paused here, "and wanted to try and follow him." Zach wanted to be accepted so badly, and if he thought risking his life was the way to do it, he would. But this was only part of the secret that plagued him.

"You do realize it was probably a trap, right?" Booth asked, irritated. Zach was supposed to be smart.

"Of course," he said. "I just wanted to see which way he headed," he tried to cover up.

"Watch your back. He probably would have gotten you. There are only three of us left and we're the only hope that Jack and Angela have."

"And Parker," Zach added without thinking. Booth winced at the thought of his little boy captured by a murderer. "And we don't even know if they're still alive."

"I'm assuming they're not dead instead of dreading that they are."

"What should we do?" Zach asked turning to Booth. Booth had his head in his hands and was dragging them down his face.

"I have no idea."

"Dr. Brennan, any ideas?" Zach asked, looking back into the hallway. "Dr. Brennan?"

Suddenly Booth realized he hadn't heard Brennan's shoes click-clack behind him when he went to stand next to Zach. She hadn't spoken at all through their short conversation. She hadn't told him how rational he was for not dreading something that hadn't happened yet. She hadn't inquired about how there was no evidence that implied Parker was definitely with the killer other then his name on the floor. She hadn't stood up for Zach when Booth asked him if he realized it was a trap. She was silent. Brennan was _never_ silent. It just wasn't her. His throat dried up and his heart beat ten times faster. His mind raced and he froze in place. He began to shake. "No," he said, without even turning around to confirm that she was gone. He punched the wall harder then any of the last times. When he pulled his hand back out his knuckles were bleeding and the hole was at least a foot through the wall. Plaster dust fell to the floor. Zach was shaking too.

"N-now what?" Zach asked quietly.

"Now we find the fake wall in this room," Booth said as he walked to the opposite side of the room and began knocking on places in the wall. He didn't mean to but he constantly left dents in the wall. He turned back to tell Zach to work on the other wall. No one. Booth turned back to the wall and quickly punched another hole in it. It went all the way through the wall. The passage he was looking for. He was so angry he hadn't noticed either blood message. One said 'Your love is gone.' It wasn't referring to love in general. It specifically meant two people. The other said 'You are next.' He pulled away the fake wall and peered down the hallway. He took a few steps in as he walked into a maze.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'I didn't plan on taking Dr. Brennan first but it turned out to be the right way to go,' Webber thought as he watched Booth venture down the hallway from the outside of the doctor's office. 'Booth. So angry. Just as I had hoped. It will be his demise.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brennan's hands and feet were bound. Her eyes were covered with a bandana and her mouth was stuffed with a gag. Webber had knocked her out. It made it easier. He knew she would struggle the most. He opened the door and threw her body in. It hit the ground with a thud. It laid there motionless. Her chest barely rose and fell. He had made sure she would live though. He needed her just about the most. Booth was only slightly more important to his plan. Zach did not have his eyes covered like Brennan. Otherwise he was bound in the same way when Webber pushed him to the ground in the room as well. After the door was closed again and Jack, Angela, and Parker saw who had been pushed in, they froze. Zach groaned through his gag and pushed himself towards the three against the wall. He joined there small group. Brennan didn't move. She didn't try to come closer. She didn't attempt to fight when the man threw her in. Literally threw her in. Parker had more tears in his eyes now as he weakly asked in a small voice, "Dr. Bones?" He wouldn't receive an answer.

_**There ya go :) As always, reviews are GREATLY appreciated.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**For those of you who are wondering about Zach's secret this is a good chapter for you. Anyway, much love for the reviews! You're all so wonderful. It makes writing the story all the more enjoyable. Thanks again!**_

"Angela, can I talk to you alone?" Zach asked quietly.

"Uh, sure, Zach," she said quietly as she looked down at a sleeping Parker. She handed his form to Hodgins and scooted over to Zach. Brennan continued to lie in the middle of the room. They were afraid to disturb her. Her breathing had gotten better though. Still, they would all need a miracle to get them through this. There only hope was the fact that Booth wasn't in the room with them.

"Listen, Angela. I really like you-," he said as Angela held her hand up to stop him.

"Zach, I love Hodgins," she said motioning to the other man, matter-of-factly. 'God, Zach, you're supposed to be smart.' Angela thought. "You're a nice guy, Zach, but you're just too young for me." Zach's eyes were bewildered.

"Angela," he said, stopping her. "I don't love you."

"Oh," Angela said quietly, her cheeks turning pink in the dim light.

"I really trust you and I have something I need to tell you."

She smiled slightly. "Okay," she said gently.

"I was thinking about joining the army," he said slowly. "I want to be a hero to somebody. Booth's obviously Parker's hero and he went over in the war," he said.

"Zach, Booth is Parker's hero because he's his father. Parker doesn't need any more reason then that. You might not even get the chance to join the army," she said as she thought about how to word her next thought. "Zach, don't take this the wrong way, but, you don't really seem like the army type. You have an IQ through the roof. The army doesn't need you like we do," she said, trying to sound more convincing then she was convinced herself.

"You all have Dr. Brennan, you don't need me. Angela, I was hoping for your support but even without it I am going to join the army," he said quietly.

"Zach, like I said before, we might not even get out of here," she said quietly.

"We will. Booth's going to save us," said a hoarse voice from the center of the room. It was muffled by the gag but you could still make out what she said. Then a groan escaped Brennan's coarse, dry lips. Everyone was silent as they looked at each other to make sure they hadn't imagined it.

Parker stirred slightly at the sound of Brennan's voice. "Dr. Bones?" he asked drowsily.

"Hi, Parker," she got out before heaving a great sigh and closing her eyes to rest. She had no idea she might never wake up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Booth edged along the hallway, feeling the walls to make sure he wasn't going to hit anything. He could see a small light down the hallway. It was no more then a flash and it left his sight every few minutes. He wasn't sure whether it was the killer or his friends. Either way it would be a worth while trip. He was edging closer to the light, trying to be prepared for what he would find. He paused for a moment, remembering something. He felt around in his pants pockets for a small flashlight. After a few moments he found it in his left pocket along with a car key that wasn't his, a couple of gum wrappers, two toothpicks, and a pair of sunglasses. He held it with his thumb, index, and middle finger and switched it on. He pointed it down the hallway. His feet were edging along the corridor but his mind was elsewhere.

'What if Bones doesn't make it out of this?' he asked himself in his head. He knew he would never forgive himself.

'What will I do when I reach this room if she's in there? What if she isn't?' he asked himself. He knew if she was there he would do anything to make her comfortable and to get her out. If she wasn't he would keep searching. If it was the killer he would bash his head in.

'What will I do if Parker's in there?' If it were Parker he would try to get him out. He would get his son out and come back later for the others. He would come back later to bash the guy's head in.

He edged toward the room. It was now no more then a few yards away. He pressed himself against the wall as he reached the door. He quickly spun, swung the door open and looked into the room.

A woman was lying in the middle of the room, dead. No one else was there.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Webber waited patiently for Booth to find them. He was pretty much planning on having Booth find them. It would make their deaths all the sweeter. 'He thinks he's saved them, and then he watches them die.' He watched Booth carefully, making note of his every move; learning more about him with his every step.

_**Reviews are always appreciated and welcome. :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**This chapter's a little longer. I hope you enjoy!**_

Booth immediately recognized the woman in the room. He stepped out of the room and into the hallway. He didn't close the door behind him. He leaned his back against the wall and hit his head against it backwards. After a few moments of hitting his head on the wall and dragging his hands down his face, he slowly turned back to the room. He took one last look at the face of the young woman in the room. 'Jackie, I'm sorry,' he thought as tears formed in his dark eyes. He now knew who the monster was who was doing all of this. He slowly closed the door and continued down the hallway. He reached the end of it and turned. There was another light flashing down the hallway. He took a glance behind him before advancing down the corridor towards the light.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"How many days do you think we can last in here?" Zach asked, knocking his hand against the solid concrete wall.

"I'd say five days without food, three without water. That's maximum of course," Hodgins added. He leaned his head up against the wall and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why aren't we trying to escape?" Zach asked, looking to Hodgins.

"Because until Booth is stuck here too we don't have the muscles to take the guy on if we meet him on our way out," Hodgins answered, closing his eyes and heaving a great sigh.

"Booth isn't going to get stuck in here guys," Angela said quietly. Parker was still asleep in her arms. "Booth will come on his own to save his son," she said. "And to save his Bones," she added, stressing the 'his.' If Brennan were awake she would have protested that she belonged to no one. But she wasn't awake.

"What if he's already killed off Booth?" Zach asked.

"He hasn't, it's not his style."

"Do you think Dr. Brennan will make it through this?" Zach asked looking to his boss and mentor.

"Dr. Brennan's a fighter. She'll pull through," Hodgins said.

"I mean objectively," Zach said. "Give her current condition; do you think she will objectively pull through, taking out the variable of her personality?"

"I don't know. It depends on the amount of poison he injected her with, the type of poison, how much he really beat her in before he threw her in here, and if he does anything else," Hodgins said, having trouble taking her Brennan-ness out of the equation. "But if I add her personality I know for a fact that she will."

"Hodgins is right, Zach. She'll pull through. She's Brennan," Angela said.

"Do you think Booth's dead?" Zach asked.

"Will you stop asking such depressing questions!?" Hodgins practically yelled, agitated more with Zach then ever before.

"Shhhh!!" Angela said motioning to Parker who had stirred slightly but fallen back asleep.

"Well, what do you suggest we talk about?" Zach asked. "I don't hear you attempting to create conversation."

"I have a suggestion," Angela whispered. "What would you _really_ want right now? What food? What family member? What person in general?"

"I'd want to see my mom and dad. Maybe that girl from the convention. And milk and cookies for the food," Zach answered, his eyes closed imagining all these things.

Angela ignored the fact that Zach just said he had gotten himself a girlfriend and considered what her answers would be. "I already have Hodgins here with me," she said glancing at him with a smile, "but I am missing my dad right now. And a tall coke and a Big-Mac sound incredibly good too."

"Angela, you're here with me. You're the only family I would ever enjoy seeing," he said, disgusted at just the thought of his horrible blood relatives that were all to easy to create conspiracies about. "Right now I would _love_ to have the seven organ soup at Sid's." He smiled slightly. "Try saying that ten times fast." Zach took it literally and attempted it, messing up after the second time saying it. Hodgins hit Zach in the back of the head. It was joking but Zach rubbed the spot anyway.

"Booth; no family; Chinese food," Brennan said as she turned onto her other side.

"Go back to sleep, Sweetie. You need your rest," Angela said. Brennan didn't even nod before unconsciousness again over-took her. Angela smiled warmly as she watched her sleeping friend. She knew Brennan would pull through. She had to.

"Booth said something to Brennan in private before she disappeared," Zach said awkwardly thinking about what he might have said for the first time since then.

"Why didn't you say anything before!?" Angela asked, whipping around, glaring at him.

"It didn't seem relevant, and it didn't come to mind," he said, trying to escape the penetrating look of her glare.

"Does that mean something, Angela?" Hodgins asked looking to her.

"It means two things," Angela said. "One, Booth told Brennan how much he loved her. That explains why she has so much faith…"

"Not to mention the fact that he's never let her down before," Hodgins added.

"And two?" Zach asked.

"Two..." she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Two, Booth doesn't think we're going to make it out of here," Hodgins finished.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Booth was finally at the door to the second room with the second flickering light he had seen that day. He was holding his breath, afraid he might find his Temperance dead in this room. His head felt like it was going to burst, his heart was beating out of his chest, and his thoughts were only on her and saving her. Occasionally his thoughts would wander to his son and his heart would only hurt more. He continuously checked over his shoulder just in case. He finally reached the room and slowly began to push the door open.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Angela's head flipped toward the opening door. "Oh, crap! He got Booth!" she whispered quietly. The boys turned to look at the door as well but they said nothing. They thought about rushing him but then reconsidered and didn't. They were powerless and they knew it. They had no way of knowing what weapons he could conceal. They waited patiently for Booth to be pushed in. Suddenly a figure kicked the door and it swung open.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Booth had reached the disgusting, mold covered door and barely brought himself to turn the knob and slowly open it. He knew that if he found Brennan lying there dead there would be no hope that she was still alive. Suddenly he couldn't hold himself back and he just kicked the door open. Three pairs of eyes met him. Two met him that weren't open. The two that were most important weren't open. All the same he sighed in relief.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Angela's eyes turned from pure fear to pure relief in a split second as she saw Booth was alone.

Hodgins's eyes turned from hard, cold, ready for a fight to hopeful in a split second as he saw Booth was alone.

Zach's eyes turned from dead, unlively, unready for death but still expecting it to come to hopeful and relieved in a split second as he saw Booth was alone.

Parker's eyes squinted open slightly as he saw his Daddy at the front of the room. He waved but stayed silent as Angela had directed him earlier if someone were to come to the room.

Brennan's eyes did not fly open or even open slightly; they stayed closed. Her breathing was steady but she was unconscious.

Booth watched the change in each of them as it happened. A new fear struck him at that time. The fear of not living up to expectations. He'd been fighting it his entire life, since his dad joined the army. He had suppressed it. But now it was back and he feared that all their hopes lay on his shoulders.

**_Please review:) Thank you for all the previous comments. I wasn't sure if characterization was correct in this one. Let me know what you think. I was also wondering if when I finish this one, should I do a sequel? And how many chapters do you think it should have? I would really like your opinions. Thanks again:)_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Short chapter…**_

Forty seconds later Brennan was in Booth's arms, the squints had stood up, Parker was in Angela's arms, and they were walking down the same hallway Booth had come from. None of them had spoken. There had been silent recognition of their bad situation and silent recognition that Booth was going to get them out if he died in the process. Hallway was just as dank and depressing as before as they traveled down it, Hodgins in the back watching out for an attack from behind. There was the sound of bullet being shot from a .22 behind them. They all froze except for Hodgins who fell to the ground. Angela turned with tears in her eyes knowing the sight that would meet her. Bones stirred at the sound and was suddenly awake, opening her eyes to the sight of Booth's face, hard and turned away from her. She moved slightly to get Booth's attention. "Hey," he said almost silently. "Do you think you can walk?" he asked. She nodded slowly. Silently his arms drifted into a position to hold her up but at the same time see if she could stand. She could and reluctantly he moved his hands, letting her stand fully on her own. "Angela, give me Parker," he said, taking his son. "Zach, you're going to have to carry Parker for now," he said, giving his son a hug and handing him to Zach. "I love you, buddy. I'll see you later." His eyes were wet with tears. He then turned to Brennan. He pulled her chin with is hand so she was facing him. "Bye, Bones," he said with tears in his eyes before giving her a light kiss on the cheek and turning back to Angela. Brennan had tears in her eyes to now. Booth didn't think he would live through this. "Angela, you have to carry or drag Hodgins. He'll be okay but put pressure on the wound and get him to hold it there. Then drag him. Hodgins keep the pressure there and you will survive the shot." He turned to look down the hallway the way they had been heading. "Go down that hallway. When you come to the first turn, take it and continue. It will lead you all the way back to Brennan's office. Then get yourselves out. I don't care if you have to break the glass in the doors, get out." He turned to look down the way from which the bullet had come. "I'll try to meet you outside the building. Don't let any FBI people in. And don't come back in after me." He looked down at the ground and sighed. "Bye, guys." He then pulled the gun out of his sock and took out his flashlight before stepping around them and heading off down the hallway. He could feel their eyes on his back. He gave one last glance back before continuing down the hallway away from two of the people he loved the most. "I'm doing this because I love them and want to keep them safe," he said to himself over and over again. He just hoped he wasn't walking into his death or telling them to go to the place where the killer was waiting.

_**Sorry it's such a short chapter. I'll hopefully add another one tonight. I have a bit of a writer's block right now so I'm hoping to get around it :( Anyway, please read and review. :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I am so, so, so, so, so, so so, SO sorry! The site kept on stopping me from uploading. Anyway back to the story. You guys all hated me after the last cliffhanger, right?! You'll hate me even more after this…**_

The group had made it around the corner and began walking towards Brennan's office before they heard the sound of a shot. There was no cry of pain, nothing. Angela had convinced Brennan that it was Booth shooting the other man before they continued. They had made it to Brennan's office in record time. They walked out of her office into the darkness of the lab at night. "Booth said to break the glass if we had to. That's what we're going to do," Brennan had said evenly, trying to hide her true feelings. Inside she was screaming, sobbing, trying to make herself going back to Booth, all at once. It was taking a toll on her but she had stayed up right and not alerted her colleagues. They stepped toward the sliding glass doors that were currently sealed.

"Here," Zach said, handing Parker to her.

"Zach, why am I taking Parker?" Brennan asked, a little confused. Without answering he walked up onto the platform. He grabbed a fake bone he had lying on his desk. It was a copy of the real femur that was sitting on the autopsy table. He walked back to them and held it like a bat, lining up with the doors. He swung with amazing force the cause the door to immediately break into pieces. He continued to hit it until the hole was big enough to fit through. He then dulled the edges of glass so no one would get hurt. He tossed the bone back toward the platform uncaringly. Brennan stepped through it, then Angela. Hodgins, now unconscious, had been hard to drag this far but to Angela getting him through the door was almost impossibly.

"Take his arms," Zach said calmly, taking Hodgins arms and pulling them to Angela on the other side of the doors. Zach grabbed him by the legs. "Now lift," he said as he pulled the legs up. "And back up." Slowly they got Hodgins out. Then Zach followed.

"Zach, since when are you strong?" Angela asked, impressed. It was a joking question but she still wanted it answer.

"I told, I want to join the army. I wouldn't last ten minutes if I were small and weak. I've been working out for a few weeks now."

"That just doesn't seem like you, Zach."

"I know," he said solemnly. He turned, not wanting to talk about the subject any more for now. He pulled Hodgins as they headed toward the main exit to the building. Just as they made it to the exit they heard one more loud gunshot. Brennan froze and hoped that Booth hadn't been hit.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Booth knew he was heading toward Webber when he heard the sound of another shot and felt sticky blood run down his arm. He glanced around him. "You didn't think it would be that easy to escape?" Webber asked, coming into view from a side hallway he wouldn't have noticed, a couple yards ahead.

"No, I didn't," Booth said evenly. He had set his face to show no emotion.

"You realize you probably won't make it out of here?" he asked just as calmly.

"Yes. That's why I sent them ahead."

"You realize I'll escape and in time get them?" he asked.

"That's where you're wrong," Booth stated smoothly, a sly smile spreading across his face. "My good-byes are never forever and that tradition won't break now."

"What about when I said good-bye to my son. When I let him go with that bitch of a babysitter. I never got to see him again. That'll be the last time you see your boy too. It's the last time he'll see you."

Booth didn't speak, he was silently restraining himself. He glanced backwards. They had already rounded the corner. He sighed, almost silently. 'They're safe. Now I get to bash this guy's head in.' He smoothly pulled his hand up to his chin. He knew he had to give the others enough time to get about before he did anything. 'Distract him.' "It wasn't my son's fault, you know," Booth said. "If you had taught him not to get jealous and taught him not to cross the road by himself he wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Booth noted the rage in the man's eyes at his words. 'Not the way to go,' he thought. 'Too late now.'

"You're trying to blame me?" he asked raising his eyebrows. The man had obviously controlled himself before speaking.

"Yes," Booth said with a nod.

The other man paused and took a breath. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. This man had crossed the line long ago. Webber pulled his arm up, creating a right angle at his shoulder, with the gun in his hand. He shot and the bullet hit Booth right in the heart.

_**I almost put that Brennan prayed Booth hadn't been hit in the first part but then realized that she doesn't believe in prayer or God so I changed it to hope. ;) What a cliffie, right? Don't you all just hate me now even more then before?! I'll try to update sooner with the next chapter so you guys aren't in too much pain ;)**_


	18. Chapter 18

This is a somewhat short chapter because I had a few really good ideas for some fan-fics and want to work on those as well, but since this is what I know you guys wanted, I thought I might as well give it to you. ;)

Booth stumbled back and fell to the floor, not expecting the penetrating blow to the chest. He could feel the bullet grind its way into his skin but from the feel of hit it was not deep. He let his head fall backwards and his eyes close. He let his breathing come in shallow gasps.

Webber laughed almost sinisterly at the fallen Booth. Their was a disturbing fire in his eyes as he walked forward and purposely kicked Booth several times in the stomach, on the head, in the legs, anywhere his foot would fit. Booth just took it and stayed quiet. Webber slowly stared at the man who had fathered the boy who had caused his son's death. He bent down close to Booth's head. "You'll die Agent Booth. Soon, it's only a matter of minutes now," he whispered in Booth's ear. The sight of blood staining Booth's shirt was enough for him and he slowly walked down the hallway that the dying man had pointed the others towards.

Booth slowly rolled over onto his back and groaned loudly before pulling himself into a sitting position. He ripped both sleeves off of his shirt and clustered them together in his fist. He squeezed them tightly to help with his anger before pulling the clump up to his chest and putting extreme pressure on the wound, causing him excruciating pain. He didn't stop the loud yells issuing from his mouth, knowing Webber would assume they were just signs he was dying. He knew that he had to get the bullet out or there was no hope he was going to live. He vaguely remembered feeling around in his pocket earlier and tried to think if there was anything he could use at that point.

He slowly thought back. 'A few gum wrappers, some toothpicks, the flashlight,' he thought to himself. 'TOOTHPICKS!' He quickly drew out two of the three toothpicks his pocket withheld. He knew that if either of them broke while inside his skin he would only die faster. Either way it was a win, win situation but still he was determined to live through this.

He drew his hand, now shaking, up to his chest where the blood was still trailing out in a large stream. Pulling his other hand away and setting the bloodstained sleeves on the ground he held the toothpicks like chopsticks, imagining he was eating Chinese food and thinking back to the time when Bones's mother had been brought in. He kept that thought in his mind and he painfully inserted the toothpicks into his chest. He didn't go very deep before he reached the bullet. He surrounded it on two sides with the toothpicks and slowly drew the makeshift tweezers back out of his skin. He heard something snap and prayed to God that it was neither a bone nor one of the toothpicks. It had turned out to simply be his wrist cracking from being at such an odd angle. He steadied his hands before pulling the bullet the rest of the way out. His breaths were short gasps he was dying to yell out, to scream in pain. He slowly ripped more of his shirt and again applied pressure. Then he leaned against the wall as he slowly raised himself to his feet. He was lightheaded and dizzy but using the wall for support, he slowly began to walk towards the hallway that everyone had already traveled through.

_**There you go! Reviews are always welcome. I'll try to update soon.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**As some of you may have seen I've been working on another fan-fic so updates for this may be a little slower now but I'll try to update often. Anyway, here you go:)**_

Brennan waited with about half the FBI outside the Jeffersonian Institute without hope that Booth might actually get out. The anticipation filled the air that surrounded the building as they watched the doors. Hodgins had been rushed to the hospital and Angela and Zach were now there with him. Thanks to Booth's directions Hodgins would heal and be as healthy as ever. There had been no sign of life from inside the building but Brennan had convinced the FBI to keep at it until either Booth or who she thought to be Booth's killer came out.

'If only Booth's God was real so I could have someone to pray to,' she thought to herself, hopelessly awaiting the bad news that would follow all of this. After that loud shot as they had left the building she had no doubts that Booth wouldn't make it out of this alive.

Thoughts swirled in her head, changing constantly, just keeping herself away from thoughts of Booth. But her thoughts kept replaying scene's of the way he used to watch her, the way he had danced with her in Aurora, the jealous looks towards Styers and David and Sully and anyone else she had dated, the first time they worked together, the smile he gave her every time she got flustered, their bantering, the special way he said her first name, the nickname that was now her identity. The scenes were endless and she wished she could be back at any of them, wished that she weren't here now, waiting to find that Booth was dead the way she thought he was.

The first flicker of light she saw was faint, as if it were farther away than the window presented. It was orange but had a yellow tint to it. It was slowly growing, seeming to get closer to the window though she knew this wasn't the reason it was getting bigger. 'Fire,' was her only thought and she knew she was right as she smelled the small trail of smoke that was coming from the building. She knew which office it was starting in. 'Mine,' she thought immediately. She ran towards the building but two FBI agents grabbed her by the arms. "I have to get to my office! I have to tell Booth about the fire! I have to put it out!" Her mind was racing as she thought of all the valuables she was keeping in her office. She now had her only saved version of her new book on her computer, she was keeping her mother's belt in the second drawer of her desk, the glass dolphin her father had left on his last visit lay in the same drawer as the belt and her mother's bracelet was in the drawer below the dolphin and the belt buckle. She tried to brake free of their grasp but it was no use. She was stuck outside while everything she loved was left inside to burn.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Booth smelled smoke. He was now halfway down the hallway to Brennan's office. He hadn't looked up, concentrating on his feet, trying to keep the pain away. Now he forced his eyes up to glare at the room ahead of him. He didn't expect to see anything abnormal but he did. The flicker of light coming from it caught his eye and he moved faster. He had to make it to her office. The pain in his chest intensified as he broke into a run. It was almost unbearable but he kept his mind off himself and on getting to the office. Nothing in the lab would burn; he knew that from his fantasies of burning the place to the ground, but many things in Temperance's office would. He was soon in the room, being torn to shreds by the flames licking his skin. He ignored the scent of burnt flesh that he was used to at a crime scene. He ran to the computer and noticed a case of blank CD's. He flipped one out and pressed the eject button. He set it in and pushed it back before quickly bringing up word and saving it. He popped the disk back out, put it in a case and put it back in his pocket. He pulled open two of her drawers. He had observed how protective she was of these drawers. He wasn't sure why but found out quickly as he pulled them open. He grabbed the belt buckle and the glass dolphin. He drew out the bracelet from the other drawer. He then ran back through the fire, bracing himself for the flames that engulfed him. He than ran towards the entrance, knowing there was no chance of catching the murderous bastard at this point. He greeted the clean outdoor air kindly before realizing he was still on fire. He didn't stay awake long enough to put it out before falling to the ground, first on his knees, then entirely and becoming unconscious.

Brennan was still being held back by the agents when Booth came out of the now inflamed building. Paramedics came rushing forward and, after putting out the flames, moved his limp body onto a gurney and pulling him away to one of the numerous emergency vans nearby. Then she heard a gun fire and felt a searing pain in arm. Blood immediately started pouring out of her arm. Her shot was much deeper than Booth's had been and within the loss of blood was so high she could only stumble to one of the paramedics and motion towards her arm, her thoughts hazy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Webber watched contentedly from the second floor of the Jeffersonian before he ran for the nearby exit that he had planned to use. The flames barely reached the edge of the stairs as he escaped out the back door.

_**There ya go! What will happen next?**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_20 CHAPTERS!! I'm so happy with how successful this first fanfiction has been. You may have seen some of the others I'm working on now too so obviously I've really been getting into the site. I live for your reviews so thank you so much! I'm planning on maybe 30 chapters and then I might do a sequel. Thank you for reading this long author's note. I hope you enjoy this chapter..._**

"Mmm…oww…" Booth attempted to pulled a hand to his head but found it wasn't budging. He glanced down at his arm and saw that his wrist was bound to the bed. There was serious bandaging on his arm. He tried to think of a reason for this but found his thoughts to be fuzzy. He could barely recognize where he was as he leaned his head back. There was a stabbing pain in his chest, even with the help of anesthetics. He saw two foggy figures watching him but the holes in his memory were preventing him from recognizing them.

"It's okay, sweetie, just sleep right now," said a gentle female's voice. She had light brown hair and intense brown eyes, similar to Booth's. She lightly brushed her hand across his forehead.

He nodded slightly. The voice seemed familiar to him but he couldn't match it to a face. His mother looked at him with sad, worried eyes. 'Please, God, let him make it through this,' she prayed inside her head.

He tried to speak but found that his throat was dry and his tongue was stuck to the bottom of his mouth from lack of moisture. His vision was getting clearer and he was beginning to get the feel of the room. There was a heart monitor near his bed, a little sitting area off to the side, and a set of plastic drawers that held various drugs. He finally realized where he was. 'Hospital,' he thought with a cringe that sent pain shooting through him. He groaned again, more loudly this time. A doctor came in, smiling.

"Hello, Mr. Booth," the doctor said happily.

"A-agent Booth," he whispered hoarsely. No one called him Mr. Booth anymore except Rosa and a few other select people. He preferred Agent Booth; it reminded him of the time he spent on his job…with Bones. His heartbeat became erratic on the machine near his bed, the green lines all over the charts. The doctor ran to his bed at the change in heart rate and began doing unnecessary tests to try and figure out what had caused the sudden change. But his heart slowly retained its bright green pattern as his worried thoughts calmed themselves.

'Oh, God, I know she doesn't believe in you, but _please, __**please**_ let her be okay,' he thought. His imagination practically killed him as it imagined her burning in the fire, looking for him. It brought up the thought of Webber catching her while he was stuck here. 'If you try to leave you'll just be killing yourself. You won't make it past the door and that won't do her any good,' he told himself.

"You with us, M- Agent Booth?" the doctor asked, stopping himself from saying Mr. Booth.

He replied with a small grunt before making out a single word from his raspy throat. "Bones."

"Who?" the man asked, a confused look spread across his disturbingly kind features. The man was annoyingly cheerful and Booth hated it.

"Bren…" But he couldn't make out any more than that.

He continued to look confused before a light bulb went on in his head. "You mean that woman that came in at the same time as you," he said. It was a statement, not a question.

Booth nodded, a hard look on his face. The words of the doctor rebounded in his head. 'The woman that came in at the same time as you…' That meant she must be hurt. But it also meant she was here. 'I'm gonna kill Webber. I'm gonna tear him to shreds,' he thought angrily. He gripped the bars around the bed until his knuckles turned white. An angry expression passed across his face until he heard the doctor say something about him needing to rest. Then he felt a small prick in his arm and the room went black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Angela sat on the edge of her chair, waiting, just waiting for the man before her to awaken. 'Please, oh please,' she pleaded, although not entirely sure who she was pleading to. He had started breathing without a machine only a few hours ago. He had lost a lot of blood but not enough to kill him. The huge bullet had hit him smack dab in the middle of his chest. His dirt coated curly sandy-blonde hair and dust encrusted face looked aged in the pale light. His eyelids had not opened since the paramedics had taken him away in the emergency fan. She had followed in Booth's car (the keys left in the ignition), simply so she could turn on the lights and speed to about ninety. She found, once she was at the hospital, that she had actually beaten the van and had to wait awkwardly in the waiting room.

Now she waited impatiently for him to open his eyes. She heard a knock on the door. Zach stood there with a box of tissues. He thought she would need them. He saw he was right when a tearstained face turned to stare at him. "I thought you could use some tissues. I was just stopping by to see if anything had changed," he explained quickly. He wasn't good at this sort of thing.

She shook her head, not able to speak from the fear of losing it and the tears overcoming the wall keeping them out. "Thanks, Zach," she choked out. "It was sweet of you to think of me." She turned her head back to Hodgins as she watched without hope for him to awake. Zach set the box of tissues down on the closest table to the door and stepped out to leave them alone. He sat silently in the waiting room not waiting for anything in particular to happen but at the same time having no where to go. But without realizing it, he was waiting for the same thing as Angela. Angela sat silently in Hodgins's room waiting for him to wake up. Both their hopes of Hodgins awaking would soon be extinguished.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brennan's eyes squinted open to an empty room. "You lost a lot of blood, Dr. Brennan. We were beginning to get worried about you," said a voice from the doorway. She felt a bandage on her arm but that was the extent of her treatment. She looked at the place in her upper arm where the bullet had hit her. She thought about the angle at which it had gone in and the size of the bullet based on the entry way. She knew the bullet must have hit bone. 'Booth would criticize me for thinking about that right now,' she thought with a pang of hurt when thinking of Booth. Was he okay? Did he make it or was he dead. She tried to push the worries out of her mind and listen to whatever it was the doctor was saying to her. "You'll have to relax for a while, while your body reproduces the blood you lost," he said. It was the last thing she caught before he walked out of the room. 'Where's Booth?' was all she could think about.

**_Poor Hodgins...what else could possibly happen to him? You'll just have to wait to find out...And what about Brennan and Booth? Who knows? I guess you'll just have to wait. I live for your reviews so please supply me with a large dose! ;)_**


End file.
